


Aibou

by spinster



Category: OLDCODEX (Band)
Genre: Angelic yorke, Injured Tatsun, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Painter Yorke, Shameless Smut, Some Canon, Ta_2 - Freeform, oldcodex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinster/pseuds/spinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsun was wallowing in self pity due to his recent injury and all the bad luck befalling him. Despair was about to hit, until a certain lucky charm came over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aibou

Tatsuhisa Suzuki is fully convinced that bad luck is deeply and irrevocably in love with him.

First, the doctor suggested (or more like ordered him) to have a voice rest after suffering severe sore throats. Him, a voice actor and a band vocalist is to go on a voice rest! And if that wasn't enough, on his last performance before going on forced vacation, he had an accident which earned him a broken arm.

Now he really is going to need a vacation.

And something tells him that it is going to bore him to death.

So here he is, on his first day back home after the unfortunate incident, trying to figure out how to take a bath. Tatsuhisa Suzuki, on his early thirties, independent, has several jobs, a certified workaholic, is now having a hard time cleaning his damned body. Totally giving up on having to scrub himself clean, Tatsun instead filled his tub and soaked himself in it while making sure his fractured and casted arm remains dry. This is as close as he can get to cleaning himself.

Just as he was about to doze off a familiar figure started entering his bathroom. It was his band mate and the other half of oldcodex, Yorke.

His boyfriend.

Said boyfriend gave him a quick peck on the lips. Suddenly, all the bad luck got kicked out by this breathing and living piece of good luck charm. He cant help but smile.

Mr. Good luck grinned back. "You seem happy today, did something happen?"

Tatsun moved his face closer and whispered, "You came in, that's why." He was about to kiss the tempting lips but something came in between them.

A freaking strawberry.

"I bought you strawberries." Yorke's grin was wider than ever. He is that passionate when it comes to his favorite food.

"Yeah, that's pretty much obvious now." He said whilst munching on the cursed fruit.

Yorke patted his head and was about to leave. "I'll prepare us some food."

"Wait! I need help..."

"Help with?" Yorke raised his eyebrows.

Damn if he's going to ask him for assistance in taking a bath. He is an adult. An adult!

"I see." Was all Yorke said before he went to the cabinet and took out a foam and his bath soap. "You should've said earlier".

"It's actually not an easy thing to ask you know".

Yorke smirked. "You should know that I would scrub your back anytime. I'm your boyfriend you know." He said, mimicking Tatsun's tone.

And so he started cleaning up Tatsun. Yorke was thorough, sponging him on his neck , torso, back, stomach and even his armpits.

He was... embarrassed. They have been intimate a lot of times, but have never have taken a shower together. Yorke got to see him naked on the backstage, on their bedrooms, but this thing on the bathtub, it's their first. Tatsun felt the heat rose to his cheeks when Yorke started cradling his intimate areas with the sponge. He looked at Yorke, sure that he is affected in some way but...

Nothing.

Yorke's expression did not change at all.

The more that he though of it, Yorke was not embarrassed at all. He was more like a nurse attending his patient.

It does bother him.

Tatsuhisa is not vain, but he strongly believed that he had a desirable body. A lot of people said so anyway. Even men admitted to being attracted to his physique. So why is Yorke not affected? Yorke is very much vanilla when it comes to bed but that does not give him the right to look bored while looking at his body no matter how injured he is damnit!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped.

Yorke looked like a person who snapped out of his trance. "What?".

"Aren't you affected? Even a little? Am I not that pleasing enough for you to lust over? Fuck this Yorke!"

Yorke was silent for a few seconds, took a deep breath and pulled the drain on his boyfriend's bathtub. He then raised his shirt and pulled the injured person's hands to his groin. It was... erect. It was more embarrassing than the situation earlier. Of course he would not see! His painter boyfriend is wearing baggy clothes. Tatsun felt silly for not having to realize.

He was not given time to wallow on his stupidity, as Yorke scooped him out of the tub and carried him to his bedroom, bridal style. He was then gently laid on the bed.

"Yorke I..." Yorke went on top of him, arms braced at either side of his neck and kissed him hard. Tatsun raised his uninjured arm and hugged his boyfriend tight whilst their tongues hungrily devour the other. This was the first time he'd seen this side of Yorke. Hot, aggressive and hungry. He seemed possessed, his whole being directed at Tatsun, only Tatsun. While the other Yorke, made him feel loved and protected. This Yorke, made him feel desirable.

Yorke soon left his mouth, sat and took of his shirt. Tatsun was eager to have the heat of his lover's lips back but still found the time to marvel at the painter's lean but well muscled upper body. Yorke seemed please with his stares and a few seconds later went back and planted kisses on his neck. As he was trailing kisses on his ear, Yorke whispered.

"I'm sorry, you're injured and yet I..."

Tatsun held his hair to stop him from speaking further. Even in this moment of passion, Yorke's gentleness prevails. This is what's stopping him from making his advances. Tatsun can't believe how stupid he was for thinking that his partner does not desire him. More than intimancy, Yorke cares deeply for his well being, first and foremost.

Yes, Tatsuhisa Suzuki is lucky to have caught his very own lucky charm.

Without any further words, he held his boyfriend's face and kissed him once more. He licked the painter's lips and soon enough he got access at his sweet cavern. Once more the intensity was back, at the moment of fierce exchange of kisses, Yorke bit his lip lightly causing him to moan aloud. Yorke stopped and stared at Tatsun as if in deep thought. After a while he sat again and this time removed his lower garments.

"Sit on top of me baby" he said and beckoned Tatsun on his now naked lower body.

Tatsun did not need anymore coercing, like a moth to the flame he hurriedly do what Yorke said only to be told to face the other way. "But I want to see you!" He complained.

"It will not work. Your arm will be on the way. Don't worry because you will still see me".

Tatsun turned around and saw what his partner was talking about. He saw both of them reflected on the mirror. Yorke started playing with his nipples while showering kisses in his neck. Tatsun blushed when he saw how stiff his nipples went once Yorke started touching it, saw the erection both of the sported and how Yorke's cock is positioned on his entrance.

"Feel me more baby" Yorke whispered huskily and sucked on his neck.

For the second time in a row, Tatsun moaned loudly. He totally lost himself with the pleasure that Yorke is generously giving. He closed his eyes and started rubbing his naked bottom on Yorke's erection. The moment he got the contact he so desperately sought, he totally lost it; moaning and asking for more.

He got his wish when Yorke started preparing him, pushing one finger in and lightly brushing his insides. Tatsun screamed when it touched a bundle of sensitive nerves that is familiar to the painter's long fingers.

"More Yorke... I want... More...don't stop...pleaaase!" He begged.

He got wish when Yorke secured one arm on his abdomen to keep him from falling. Soon enough he added another finger. Tatsun started moving up and down on his painter's fingers, eyes closed, savoring the pleasure. His partner bit down on his collarbone while finger fucking him, as lost as he is, riding the ecstacy. Soon the fingers left him and Tatsun whimpered at the emptiness. It did not take long, as Yorke started positioning his penis on the entrance. A second later he pushed the long and thick organ inside.

"Let me in baby... Let me." He said as he started entering the tight hole.

Tatsun bore the tightness and lowered himself, eager to feel the fullness of being joined with his lover, inch by inch, until Yorke finally sheated inside.

Yorke took a moment to check his partner on the mirror and what he saw triggered more of his lust. Tatsun in ecstacy, was like a fallen angel, beautiful and sinful.

"I'm going to move now baby".

Tatsun nodded and everything went haywire. Tatsun met every upward thrust from Yorke. Each of the thrust hit his prostate which brought him overwhelming pleasure but it was not enough for Yorke, who took his manhood and started pumping it to synchronize with his thrusts.

Tatsun moaned and screamed from the mind blowing pleasure.

"I can't... I want to cum..."

Yorke held his penis a bit tighter, signalling him to wait.

"Please please let me cum!!!"

"N-now baby.. now"

Yorke let go and soon Tatsun thrashed as he released a spurt of white semen. A loadful of cum was then released on his hole, thick and hot.

It took them a while to recover from the intensity. Yorke was still holding on to him as if he was his sanity. A minute later, Yorke maneuvered him back on the bed. He cleaned the remnants of their bodily fluids and was about to clean Tatsun's inside when he was stopped.

"Later. I want to feel you a bit more. Hold me Yorke."

Yorke kissed the top of his head while moving his beloved to lie on his chest. A comforting silence ensued.

A little later on, while stroking his hair. Yorke spoke. "I want to watch over you Tatsun. I want to make sure you stay out of trouble, feed you, watch you sleep..."

"Please let me live with you"

"Yes." Tatsun replied, tears falling from his eyes. This is what he wanted, but he was too much of a coward to confess. He's glad that Yorke felt the same thing. At last, this angel, his very own lucky charm's presence would fill the emptiness of his home and his life.

Yorke lifted his chin and kissed him. "I'm so lucky. Thank you... I love you... I love you so much".

Instead of replying he just kissed his painter, hoping his kiss would convey all the love and happiness.

_'No Yorke. I'm the lucky one. Because I caught you. My angel... My love'._

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon me for this shameless smut. It's just that... Well I need this! I saw Tatsun's injured photos during utapri event and remembered those yaoi manga where the injured uke was taken cared of by seme in every way possible and thought of this. I could not help it! It was Tatsun himself who said that Yorke took care of him when he injured his arm, went to his home everyday and even bought him strawberries.
> 
> There. If anyone has their YorTa smut PLEASE TAG ME.
> 
> Thank you


End file.
